ONE-SHOT - Dance lessons under the moonlight
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Viendo bailar a Soma y a Maylene, Sebastián empezó a sentirse extraño. ¿Cuál sería la causa de eso? ¿Celos? ¡Ridículo! Los demonios no sentían tal cosa y aún si fuera así, no tenía porque sentirlos. Solo fue una invitación a bailar y nada más, Soma era tan inocente que ninguna de sus acciones tenía segundas intenciones. Además, Maylene solo amaba al "Demonio-de-profesor" [SebasMay]


_**Bueno, éste One-shot se me ocurrió luego de leer el capítulo 81 del manga… así como para desahogar mi decepción de que Yana Toboso-sama no insinuara SebasxMay durante el baile de la fiesta del 04 de Julio en Weston College. Si bien hubo una pequeñísima imagen CielxLizzy… vamos, ¿qué le cuesta a mi querida mangaka insinuar un poco más de parejas hetero?**_

_**Aunque hubo una random referencia SomaxMay (WTF) hay público fan del SebasxMaylene (incluyéndome…), que le agarraron amor a tal pareja por las insinuaciones a inicios del manga. Bueno… espero disfruten éste pequeño one-shot :3**_

_**¡Dejen sus opiniones, reviews, consejos y NADA de insultos! Gracias :D**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji, ni sus hermosos personajes me pertenecen, sino a la gran Yana Toboso-sama *reverencias (¿?)* Lo único mío es éste One-shot y las ideas planteadas en él~**_

_**Advertencias**__**: Incluidos Spoilers del manga de Kuroshitsuji, más que todo del arco actual de Weston College y específicamente del capítulo 81. La pareja es de CC x CC, más específicamente SebastiánxMaylene/Meirin, si te gusta o no la pareja, ya estás avisado y guerra avisada no mata soldado. También… debería añadir que… hay SUPER LEVES insinuaciones de SomaxMaylene, aunque no lo planeé, así me salió. Igual algunas insinuacion-cirijillas (¿?) de CielxLizzy~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**[ONE-SHOT]**_

_**"**__**Dance lessons under the moonlight**__**"**_

_**(**__**Lecciones de danza bajo la luz de la luna**__**)**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_**Parte 01**…_

_**LOS CELOS DEL "PROFESOR"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era el 04 de Julio y la Casa de Weston College que salió victoriosa en el torneo de Criquet, fue nada más ni nada menos que la Casa Azul de "_Sapphire Owl_". Luego de su victoria, la Casa Azul estuvo en medio del "Acto" de los botes… pero al **NUNCA** imaginarse que serían los ganadores ese año, no habían asistido a **NINGUNA** de las prácticas del acto (ni una sola vez)… por lo que acabaron volcándose y cayendo al agua. Aunque el bochorno y sana burla de ese episodio se vio reemplazado por asombro, a causa del hermoso y maravilloso espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales.

Luego de eso y de que se llevara a cabo el banquete, los miembros de la orquesta escolar empezaron a tocar los instrumentos y la música inundó el ambiente. Muchas personas empezaron a bailar, entre ellas Lizzy y Ciel (incitados por el nuevo amigo de Ciel: McMillan), la tía Frances con el señor Tanaka (por la incitación del animado esposo de la marquesa: Alexis), al igual que el hermano mayor de Lizzy: Edward y la fiel sirvienta de la misma: Paula, entre otras parejas de baile…

Incluyéndose entre los bailarines, estaban nada más ni nada menos que: Soma y Maylene, a causa de la misma invitación del príncipe (y ahora estudiante-temporal y de intercambio de la Casa Roja: "_Scarlet Fox_") hacia la sirvienta Phantom.

Así fue… una dulce sonrisa y un saludo educado (pero simpático) de parte del príncipe/estudiante hindú, alzando el pequeño sombrero que tenía, al igual que un sonrojo de parte de la mucama (no por enamorarse del muchacho 5 años menor que ella, sino por lo adorable que se veía)***(1)** fue el inicio del aceptado baile, al compás de la alegre música… Así como la aparente razón de que el "profesor" (en cubierto) Sebastián Michaelis frunciera disimuladamente su ceño, con su rostro tornándose serio repentinamente y mucho más que lo que sus anteojos de bordes delgados le brindaban, para sustentar su imagen intelectual de profesor.

Pero debía disimularlo lo más posible, sonriendo y uniéndose al ambiente animado de la celebración del 04 de Julio. Aunque no pudo evitar sonreír sincera y divertidamente por un momento, al ver al ancianito Tanaka bailando con Madame Frances… ¡Vaya! Era la primera vez que la titánica y dictadora mujer esa le causaba gracia, en lugar de la "intimidación" usual cada vez que quería arreglarle su "desaliñado" (según ella) peinado.

—¿Michaelis-sensei? —El aludido "profesor" se giró y vio que quien lo llamó fue ese mismo estudiante de primer año, miembro de la Casa Azul y amigo de su joven amo: McMillan. Con su carita aniñada y menudita, con varias pecas a lo largo de su nariz y sus gafas adornando su rostro, además de su algo rizada cabellera castaña, lo miraba curioso.

Sonriendo de forma casual y atenta (no fingida), Sebastián le preguntó al muchachito de las pecas—. ¿Sí, joven McMillan? ¿Qué necesita?

—Disculpe mi incumbencia, pero… ¿No piensa bailar? —Al ver que el hombre de cabello negro enarcó una ceja, el muchachito de las pecas sonrió y añadió—. Bueno… los profesores de Weston College también tienen derecho a divertirse, durante éstas celebraciones~

—Ah, con que a eso se refería… —susurró para sí mismo el demonio-de-profesor, pero sonriendo nuevamente, respondió—. Pues por ahora no siento el deseo de bailar, pero… le agradezco ser tan atento conmigo, joven McMillan~

El "Sapphire Owl" de primer año pareció extrañarse de esa respuesta, la sorpresa adornaba su infantil y tierno rostro—. ¿Seguro, Michaelis-sensei? ¿No tiene a alguna persona especial rondando su corazón y con la que quiera bailar? A no ser… que no se encuentre presente aquí… ¿O será que…? ¡Eso es~! —Sebastián miró interrogante al estudiante, el cual poseía una mirada alegre y sonrisa de entendimiento—. Ya sea que esté o no presente en ésta celebración… ¡Michaelis-sensei valora tanto a esa chica, que le es fiel hasta en los bailes, y por eso se niega a bailar con otra mujer~!

—¿Perdón? —Sebastián lucía escéptico, casi dudoso, pero no solo de la "brillante deducción" de McMillan… sino de sus acciones propias—. _«¿De qué habla éste mocoso?»_

—¡Exacto~! Michaelis-sensei ama mucho a alguien, por lo que es totalmente fiel —seguía hablando en completa inocencia McMillan, sonriendo enternecido—. Aunque eso no me sorprende con lo amable que es Michaelis-sensei, es lógico que su sentido de la moral sea tan alto. ¡Pero~! No debe sentir que hace nada malo, si baila con alguien más. Ésta es una fiesta… ¡Así que celebre, Michaelis-sensei! Ya luego podrá bailar con su persona amada, por ahora relájese y baile con quien desee~

Y dichas éstas palabras, el muchachito se marchó hasta otro lado de la fiesta… dejando solo a un Sebastián con muchas interrogantes recorriendo su mente. ¿De verdad se estaría negando a bailar por no querer serle "infiel" a… ella? Y ahora, a raíz de esa duda, surgían otras más: ¿Por qué sintió cierta molestia por verla a ella bailar con Soma? ¿Por qué se negaba a bailar con alguien más, en lugar de ella? No es que estuviera enojado totalmente, ni con ella ni con él (ya que fue solo una inocente invitación a bailar, no nada del otro mundo)… pero si le molestó un poco.

_A lo que la gran duda era: ¿Cuál sería la causa de eso?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Celos?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡Ridículo!**_

_Los demonios no sentían tal cosa y aún si fuera así, (lo que se negaba a aceptar, por su orgullo), no tenía porque sentirlos._

Solo fue una invitación a bailar y nada más, Soma era tan inocente que ninguna de sus acciones tenía segundas intenciones. Además… por más ruborizable que fuera Maylene, (así como apartando su -a veces- pervertida mentecilla), era tan o incluso más inocente que el príncipe. Incluso… algo que Sebastián sabía, más no le daba la importancia necesaria, era que la mucama… solo tenía ojos para él y su corazón solo sería para él.

Ya faltaba una hora para que se diera por culminada la celebración, aún había algunas personas bailando, aunque la mayoría (de los que no bailaban) estaban charlando tranquilamente en las mesas repartidas alrededor de los jardines. El conde Phantomhive, su prometida Lizzy (así como la familia de ésta y su sirvienta Paula), McMillan, Soma, Agni y los sirvientes de la mansión Phantomhive, al igual que los estudiantes de las demás casas y los demás invitados que no bailaban charlaban entre sus familias y conocidos. Aunque Maylene parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, y notablemente nerviosa… ¿La razón? Pues un sonriente Soma que se acercó caminando a ella, ya nos aclararía la razón.

—Disculpa, Maylene-san… —llamó tranquilamente el príncipe/estudiante de pieles morenas, ojos dorados y abundante cabellera púrpura, pero no pudo continuar ya que la mucama se levantó de su asiento de un salto, agitando los brazos y gritando exageradamente.

—¡Lo lamento, Soma-sama! ¡Discúlpeme, discúlpeme! **¡POR FAVOR, DISCÚLPEME! **—La pobre sirvienta de cabellera rojo-vino y blanca piel, cuyos ojos estaban ocultos por sus épicamente grandes y redondas gafas, se notaba bastante apenada y arrepentida—. ¡Le juro que no fue mi intención pisarlo al final de nuestro baile! ¡Ni tampoco tropezar a lo largo de éste!

—Etto… descuida, descuida —Soma posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica, sonriéndole con seguridad y hasta diversión por recordar lo ocurrido—. No debes disculparte, Maylene-san. También soy principiante en eso de los bailes londinenses… ¡Además, fue muy divertido~!

La pelirroja-vino pareció relajarse, ante la seguridad y despreocupación de las palabras del hindú, a lo que sonrió tímidamente y asintió de la misma manera—. S-sí, tiene razón S-Soma-sama~

—¡Hay que bailar de nuevo, en otra ocasión~! —Propuso animado y juguetón el peli-púrpura, sin ninguna intención más que la de bailar y divertirse sanamente—. ¿Sí, Maylene-san?

—¡C-claro, Soma-sama~!

Viendo esa escena, sentado algunos metros a lo lejos y en la mesa de los maestros, el semblante serio de Sebastián no se suavizaba… en lo más mínimo… más bien, parecía aumentar hasta el punto de ensombrecerse. Aunque era totalmente consciente de que la invitación del príncipe hindú a la sirvienta londinense (la cual —quisiera o no— llegaba a sus oídos finos y diabólicos) no significaba nada íntimo, ni con intenciones de conquista o seducción… no se sentía nada cómodo con ellas. ¿Será que en realidad le molestaba que el "mocoso príncipe" hubiese bailado con ella, **SU** Maylene, en lugar de él?

_¡Bah!_

_**¡Tonterías! **__¡Eso eran!_

_Eran solo tonterías, ocasionadas por las preguntas del chico McMillan._

Aún si fuera así o no, debía centrarse en la misión que su joven amo y él tenían en ese lugar, por lo que al menor rastro que hubiera del "misterioso director", debía averiguar lo que fuese sobre él y resolver el caso. Sobre todo porque su "pequeño señor" estaba más decidido en descubrir la verdad, ya que la Reina estuvo presente durante el evento del 04 de Julio (haciéndose presente durante el "bochornoso" acto y caída de los botecitos de la Casa Azul) y quería presentarse ante ella, con la respuesta al dilema de los chicos desaparecidos de Weston College.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_**Parte 02**…_

_**EL PLAN DEL "PROFESOR"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Michaelis-sensei, ¿me permite un minuto? —Ante el llamado de una masculina, gruesa (y algo monótona) voz, Sebastián se giró y se encontró con un par de fríos ojos dorados mirándolo.

Los ojos del Sub-director de Weston College: Johan Agares. Un hombre tan alto como él, tan menudo como él, de cabello azabache como el de él, tan misterioso como él… y tan apuesto como él~ Aunque su actitud era algo monótona, indiferente, algo fría, pero tranquila***(2)** y un poco torpe, por sus ÉPICOS tropiezos. Estaba parado a su derecha, pues parecía recién llegado a la mesa de los maestros. ¿Habría estado con el "misterioso" director? Era lo más probable… aunque el oji-rojo sonriendo de forma amable, (ésta vez sí falsamente, pues el Sub-director le daba mala espina) continuó con la charla.

—¿Dígame, Agares-san~?

—Tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia… pero… —el sub-director miró un segundo a la pista de baile (donde unas pocas parejas continuaban con ello) y luego a su "compañero"—. ¿No piensa bailar?

—_«¡Por dios…! Hasta él lo pregunta…»_ —Pensó con fastidio el oji-carmesí, para luego cerciorarse de lo que dijo y enarcar una ceja. Aunque fuese una expresión "casual", resultaba algo extraño e irónico que un demonio como él mencionara a tal "deidad divina". Arreglándose sus anteojos, en un ademán elegante con su mano diestra, respondió lo más calmado posible—. Por ahora no, Agares-san…

Ante la respuesta del profesor, Johan lo vio nuevamente y por unos segundos, su máscara monótona se tornó ligeramente curiosa—. ¿Quiere decir que bailará en otro momento? —De haber estado bebiendo algo y por más refinado que fuese, seguro que Sebastián hubiese hecho un escupitajo al escuchar eso, afortunadamente no fue así, sino que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Johan se cruzó de brazos y asintió, ya tan calmado como siempre—. Entiendo, siéntase totalmente libre de disfrutar de la celebración.

—Con todo respeto, Agares-san, eso no es lo que-…

Más el demonio-de-profesor no pudo acabar su aclaración, por un sonido sordo que le interrumpió y desconcertó un poco. Se giró y en efecto, el Sub-director ya no estaba a su lado… sino algunos metros lejos, caído de cara al suelo y con su pierna enredada con un borde traicionero de un mantel, que adornaba una mesa (afortunadamente) vacía del jardín. Otro tropiezo épico a la orden. Sebastián suspiró ante ello, ya que las palabras de Johan no solo ocasionaron que sus dudas volvieran, sino que hasta aumentaran… e incluso que le asaltaran algunas más.

—_«¿Bailar con Maylene en otro momento?»_ —Pensaba detenidamente el demonio, con su mirada carmesí perdida en el lago cristalino, unos metros lejos de donde se ubicaba_—. «Ahora que recuerdo, en su conversación con Soma-sama, y por lo que yo mismo pude ver… ella tropezaba mucho e incluso lo pisó…»_

Entrecerrando sus ojos y llevándose una mano al mentón, se sumergió en sus pensamientos por unos segundos más… hasta que una idea llegó a su mente y una sonrisita misteriosa adornó su rostro aterciopelado. Había tomado una decisión y tenía la excusa perfecta para acercarse a la sirvienta, opacando un poco las sospechas de que quisiera bailar con ella por interés o amorío. Aunque para que ni los estudiantes, ni demás invitados (que no supiesen que era mayordomo de Phantomhive) descubrieran que iba de encubierto… debería dirigirse a Maylene de forma educada y no "tú-tearla", hacer como que no se conociesen.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Pero… solo había un inconveniente…_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_¿Ciel aceptaría que bajase la guardia en su vigilancia (del Sub-director o del ausente director) para poder bailar con Maylene por unos minutos?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Ese era el punto crucial y que le impedía realizar su idea… en otras palabras…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡El orgulloso conde enano del parchecito pirata le jodía el plan!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Oye, Ciel… —ante el llamado de la voz de su amigo, McMillan, el conde/alumno se giró a verlo. El "Sapphire Owl" pecoso lucía algo preocupado—. ¿No crees que Michaelis-sensei se ve algo estresado?

—¿Estresado? —El Phantomhive lucía francamente extrañado. ¿Sebastián? ¿Estresado? ¡Si era un demonio, por amor al dulce! Aunque luciendo interesado en saber la causa de tales sospechas, así como fingiendo una expresión preocupada (para aparentar que sí lo estaba), preguntó—. ¿Cómo así, McMillan?

—Pues… —el chico alargó esa palabra, en lo que se llevaba una mano a la nuca—. ¿Cómo te explico? Creo que ha estado muy ocupado últimamente. Tanto en ayudar con los preparativos anteriores a la celebración del 04 de Julio… el haber guiado la orquesta unos momentos, durante una ronda de los partidos de criquet… al igual que de haberse encargado de sanar tu herida de la frente, al llevarte a la enfermería…

A medida que McMillan seguía nombrando y enumerando las cosas que el "profesor" había hecho durante esos días, Ciel frunció su ceño ligeramente (al recordar lo de su golpe en la frente, durante el partido contra la Casa Verde de "Green Lion"), a la vez en que recordaba los demás "deberes" que su mayordomo-maestro había hecho… los ocultos: como el seguir al director fantasma a escondidas… lo de cambiar el pastel de Bard por uno delicioso y no tóxico… lo de traerle un traje justo a la medida para el momento del acto de victoria (ya que el que le entregaron a Ciel era más grande), entre otras cosas…

—Bueno, por todo eso… —volvió a la tierra, al escuchar la voz de su amigo aún hablando y concluyendo en un suspiro—. Creo que es mucho trabajo para él… necesita relajarse un poco.

Ciel enarcó una ceja y repartió miradas disimuladas, entre su mayordomo-profesor y su sirvienta-invitada, pensando detenidamente la situación. Ahora que lo pensaba… por más demonio que fuera Sebastián, no era imposible que se cansara… recordaba bien lo sucedido al final del incidente del Campania… y se había esforzado mucho durante estos meses en Weston College… todo sirviente merecía recompensas o tiempos de descanso de vez en cuando, incluso los sirvientes infernales.

—¡Iré a hablar con él~! —Fingiendo una voz animada, Ciel se levantó y se acercó "sonriente" hacia la mesa de los maestros. Más específicamente, hacia cierto peli-negro que miraba el lago con tranquilidad y maquinando algo en su cabecita peli-negra—. Disculpe, Michaelis-sensei~…

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, el azabache miró a su "estimado alumno" y sonriéndole "amablemente", preguntó—. ¿Sí, joven Phantomhive? ¿Qué necesita, pequeño~?

—Si no le es molestia, ¿podríamos hablar en privado unos minutos~? —La sonrisa de Ciel se ensanchó, en señal de estar internamente molesto por ese insultante _«pequeño» _que el hombre-demonio usó para dirigirse a su "_no-pequeña_" sino-joven persona.

Siendo consciente de que esa "encantadora sonrisa" significaba lo mismo que un grito de: _**«¡Pequeño será tu cerebro, bastardo! ¡Levanta tu trasero de esa silla y muévete ya!»**_, Sebastián sonrió de igual forma (aparentando amabilidad, cuando en realidad era de burla), en lo que se ponía de pie—. Por supuesto… _pequeño_ Phantomhive~

Una pequeña y disimulada venita palpitó en la mejilla de Ciel, ante el hincapié que el "profesor" hizo en ese nuevo _«pequeño»_, aunque éste no perdió su sonrisa falsa… más lo que Sebastián esperaba era que lo hiciera cuando ya se encontraran solos, y lejos del ojo público, para asesinarlo vivo o intentando hacerlo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

…_**Parte 03**…_

_**LA LECCIÓN DE BAILE DEL "PROFESOR"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Oye, Bard… —el chef y ex-militar de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules se giró, viendo que quien lo llamó fue su compañera Maylene—. ¿A qué hora dijo Tanaka-san que volveríamos a la mansión?

Con su siempre característico cigarillo en la boca, el veterano chef se cruzó de brazos y respondió—. Pues… si mal no recuerdo, dijo que nos iríamos cerca de las 7:30, o más tardar: a las 8:00 —al ver la carita de desilusión de la muchacha pelirroja-vino, Bard enarcó una ceja—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya quieres irte, Maylene?

—E-ettoooooo…

—**¿¡Qué!?** —Un Finnian sentado a la derecha de Bard, con sus cabellos rubio fresa alborotados, sus ojos turquesas abiertos de par en par y la zona de su boca adornada por simpáticas migajas (cortesía de los postres que Paula le ofreció, minutos antes), no pudo evitar escuchar las palabras de su compañero—. ¿De verdad quieres irte ya, Maylene-san? ¿No te estás divirtiendo?

Ante la mirada de tristeza y preocupación del jardinerito, la mucama empezó a negar con sus manos enfrente de su pecho—. ¡N-no, no es eso! Se equivocan, chicos. N-no es que quiera irme todavía.

—¿Ah, no? —Dijeron interrogativamente y sorprendidos sus dos compañeros, al unísono. Al ver el movimiento negativo de cabeza de la chica, añadieron—. ¿Y entonces?

—P-pues… —las mejillas de Maylene enrojecieron, en tímido y misterioso rubor, a la vez en que empezó a jugar con sus pulgares—. ¿C-cómo les digo…? Es que… solo quiero un…

—**¡Ya sé~! **¡¿Quieres un pastelillo?! —Inocentemente y pensando que adivinó el dilema de su amiga, el jardinerito Phantomhive le ofreció uno de los pastelitos que Paula le había obsequiado (y que yacían en una canasta pequeña, sobre su regazo).

Maylene y Bard sudaron una gota gorda cada uno, la primera negó amablemente el tierno ofrecimiento del jardinero… mientras que el segundo empezó a reclamarle, cómicamente, que por qué diablos no le había ofrecido pastelillos a él y a Maylene sí. A lo que Finnian empezó a silbar y a hacerse el sordo, para luego salir corriendo de allí (con todo y canasta) en una alocada persecución de parte del chef. Maylene no pudo evitar soltar una risita nerviosa, divertida por ese hecho y solo esperando que no destruyeran nada… algo que afortunadamente, ni ellos ni ella habían hecho desde que llegaron ahí… bueno, salvo el anterior y desaparecido (por Tanaka y Sebastián) pastel tóxico de Baldroy.

En lo que eso ocurría, Ciel había regresado de desconocido lugar y volvió a tomar asiento junto a su amigo McMillan, a su vez junto a su prometida Lizzy (la cual fue puesta al tanto de la situación por el castaño), quienes le vieron curiosamente expectantes. El pecoso y la rubia casi que le pinchaba un brazo al oji-azul con uno de sus respectivos deditos, repitiendo al unísono y ansiosos: _«¿Y bien? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué dijo él? ¿Lo convenciste? ¿Aceptó? ¿Se negó? ¿Por qué eres tan kawaii, Ciel~?»_, (aunque el último fue dicho solo por Lizzy), a lo que Ciel se irritaba poco a poco y estalló levemente enojadito, aunque no de la forma usual (para mantener su faceta de estudiante).

—¡Ay, ya! ¡Dejen eso! —Una vez Lizzy y McMillan se detuvieron, disculpándose apenados con él, Ciel les dijo que no importaba y respondió, solo con dos frases a la hilera de dudas—. Lo que dije o él dijo no es de importancia…

Y por supuesto que no era de importancia, pensaba él… o mejor dicho: **NO** debían saberlo su amigo y prometida, ya que incluía algunos aspectos de: _«Demonio», «Amo», «Contrato», «Permiso del amo a su demonio para descansar un rato» _y cosas así.

—Además… —añadió, cruzándose de brazos y con expresión orgullosa—. No soy kawaii, Eliza-…

—**¡LIZZY~!** —Lo interrumpió en tierno puchero la chica, en lo que se abrazaba a él (pero milagrosamente sin asfixiarlo en esa ocasión)—. ¡Y claro que eres kawaii, Ciel! ¡Más kawaii que un perrito, un gatito, una ardillita, un pajarito, un hamstercito, un conejito, un pescecito, y…! Etto… y…

Lizzy alargó esa última letra, tratando de buscar o recordar otro animalito en su repertorio de "cositas kawaiis", cuando McMillan añadió, sonriente—. ¿Más kawaii que un cangrejito y un tiburoncito juntos~?

—¡Sí~! —Asintió Lizzy, chocando una palma con el castaño y aún sin liberar a Ciel de su abrazo—. ¡Incluso más kawaii que todos esos animalitos juntos!

—_«¿¡Qué diablos tienen de kawaiis los cangrejos y los tiburones!?»_ —Pensaba un Ciel con cara de _**«¿¡WTF!?» **_y luchando contra el inminente sonrojo que quería adornar sus mejillas, antes la acción de la rubia—. Como quieras, Eli-… Lizzy…

—Entonces, ¿qué dijo Michaelis-sensei? —Preguntó McMillan, ansioso y curioso, así como enternecido por la tierna escena de afecto entre los primos-prometidos.

—¡Sí, Cielcito bonito! —Asintió en acuerdo la Middleford, dejando de abrazarlo—. ¿Qué dijo?

—Pues… ya verán.

Solamente les señaló hacia la mesa donde se encontraba sentada Maylene, hundida en sus pensamientos y al parecer… algo triste. Lizzy y McMillan dieron un saltito cada uno, por algo que vieron y que descubrirán a continuación…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_«Lady Maylene…»_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La nombrada dio un respingo, así como un leve saltito de su asiento, al escuchar a una muy conocida, masculina y aterciopelada voz hablarle a su derecha. Por lo que con leve temblor, se giró hacia donde la escuchó… y… allí estaba él. Con su abrigo y demás ropajes predominantemente negros (tal como su cabellera), junto a un colgante con un curioso crucifijo plateado adornando su cuello, y esas gafas en su rostro, dándole un toque intelectual, profesional y más guapo de lo normal… así como resaltando el brillo de ese par de fragmentos carmesíes, que tanto la derretían y sonrojaban hasta hacerla temblar, con tan solo verlos.

—S-Se-Sebastián-san… —el temblorosamente nombrado peli-negro sonrió de lado, al adivinar la (esperada) reacción que la sirvienta tendría al verlo, en lo que se acercó más a ella. Maylene tuvo que alzar la cabeza para poder verlo a la cara, ya que sentada o parada, el Michaelis era más alto que ella—. B-buenas noches… ¿C-cómo le va?

—Buenas noches, Lady Maylene. Me va perfectamente, gracias por preguntar~ —el demonio-de-profesor sonrió ahora amablemente, (al ver que igualmente la chica no lo "tú-teaba", para ayudarlo a mantener su identidad de encubierto) en lo que se inclinaba levemente hasta quedar cara a cara con la muchacha, así como para susurrarle—. ¿Y a usted?

—E-e-ettoooooo… —el sonrojo de Maylene casi superaba al rojo de su cabello, pero esforzándose en controlar el temblor de su voz, respondió con una sonrisa tímida—. M-me alegra saberlo, estoy bien igualmente~ —Sebastián enarcó una ceja, al verla cabizbaja de repente—. Aunque… sigo apenada con Soma-sama…

—Me lo imagino… —con una expresión y acento irónicos, el peli-negro mencionó—. Lady Maylene no parece muy hábil para bailar, aunque en comparación a su "experiencia" en las labores del hogar… no estuvo tan deficiente.

—¿E-en serio? —Maylene estaba entre sorprendida, halagada y confundida. ¿Eso habría sido un cumplido o no? No lo sabía. Aunque de cierta forma, le subió ligeramente el ánimo—. Pero… aún así, creo que un ganzo cojeando bailaría mejor que yo…

Una sonrisa divertida, ante la ocurrencia de la muchacha, apareció en el rostro del maestro, para luego ser reemplazada por una más misteriosa y con un toque seductor, le susurró a la pelirroja-vino—. Entonces, ¿qué le parece que la ayude a corregir eso, lady Maylene?

—¿¡C-cómo!? —Vaya, vaya, Maylene y sus niveles de sonrojo no dejaban de asombrarlo, pensaba Sebastián. Aunque la reacción la esperaba, el sonrojo épico no tanto—. ¿E-e-eso s-significa q-que Sebastián-san m-me dará-…?

—¿Clases de baile? —Culminó el intento de temblorosa oración, con su sonrisa ensanchándose un poco más y asintiendo—. En efecto, ¿qué clase de profesor sería si no pudiese enseñarle a bailar a una señorita?

—P-pero… n-no quisiera p-pisarlo, Sebastián-sa-san…

—Ignore los temores y dudas. Luego de ésta clase, le aseguro que no volverá a pisar a nadie —la seguridad en la voz del hombre pareció (poco a poco) contagiar a Maylene, a lo que tendiéndole su diestra para ayudarla a levantarse, el Michaelis propuso con toque seductor—. Permítame ser su instructor de baile por ésta noche… _my lady_~

—E-está b-bien… —asintió ella, aunque pensó—. _«P-pero si lo piso sin querer… __**¡No respondo!**__»_

Casi como si hubiese leído el pensamiento de la muchacha, (quien a su vez sujetó con tímidos temblores la mano que le tendió), Sebastián sonrió un poco más y pensó para sus adentros—. _«Aunque mi Bocchan lo hizo con anterioridad, comparado a la cantidad de pisotones o tropiezos de Maylene, los de ella fueron menores… solo producto de los nervios» _—a lo que la respuesta era simple, si hacia que Maylene se relajara y dejara la mayoría de sus nervios atrás, la clase de baile sería relativamente sencilla.

—_«¡Kyaaaaaaa~! ¡Ciel lo logró!»_ —pensaban emocionados la rubia y el castaño, dándole palmaditas en los hombros al menor de cabellos cenizos, quien solo bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

Ya cuando se dirigieron a la pista de baile, Sebastián empezó a indicarla a Maylene que debía colocarse en una posición erguida, sin mover las caderas ni los hombros fuera de dicha posición. El peli-negro sujetó suavemente el brazo izquierdo de la mujer, posándolo sobre el hombro derecho de él. En lo que con su mano izquierda sujetaba la mano derecha de ella… y luego posó su mano derecha sobre la cintura de la (ahora más roja que nunca) fémina.

Sebastián frunció levemente su ceño, no por molestia, sino por sentir (a raíz del tacto en su cintura) que el cuerpo de Maylene lucía tenso, nervioso, inseguro… pero eso era lo que quería evitar, hacer que lo perdiera para que bailara cómoda y tranquila. ¿Por qué? Ni el demonio lo sabía… y prefería reservarse el descubrir la respuesta. (Orgullo, orgullo por todos lados~). Suspiró, en lo que se inclinó para que sus labios quedaran a la altura de la oreja de la fémina, susurrándole lo siguiente:

—Le ruego que se relaje, lady Maylene… si no lo hace, la lección será más complicada para ambos… —en un intento por calmarla y que perdiera la tensión, Sebastián acarició la cintura con la mano que tenía posada allí. Pudo percibir que un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la pequeña chica, a la vez en que por acto reflejo ocultó su rostro en el pecho de él—. Creo que lo que tiene es falta de confianza en sí misma…

—¿C-cómo…?

—Como escuchó… —asintió el oji-carmesí, con seriedad (más no severidad) en su rostro, en lo que continuaba con las caricias en la cintura de la chica (para hacerla relajarse)—. No tiene la suficiente confianza en sí misma. La timidez es comprensible… pero tiene un límite. Y tarde o temprano, hay que superar esa timidez.

—… —el temblor de Maylene pareció detenerse y aunque sus gafas no lo demostraran… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, aún ocultaba su rostro en el pecho masculino.

—Además… aunque sé que aprecia mucho esas gafas, por ser un obsequió de él-… —se refería a su joven amo, Ciel—.-… insiste mucho en usarlas para ocultarse, como una barrera. Creo que lograría superar más de esa timidez, si se las retirara durante la lección de baile… —sintió otro respingo de parte de la muchacha, en lo que volvió a acercar sus labios a su oído y susurró, de forma casi dulce y comprensiva—. ¿O me equivoco?

—… —un minuto de silencio después, al menos de parte de la "pareja", ya que la orquesta seguía tocando (y encima ahora una melodía relajada), el temblor y la tensión de Maylene poco a poco iba disminuyendo, hasta desaparecer por completo. Alzó con timidez su rostro, hasta que sus ocultos ojos se encontraron con los rojos de su superior—. N-no se equivoca…

Sebastián sonrió levemente, al ver como la muchacha se retiró sus gafas (guardándolas en un bolsillo oculto de su vestido), dejando al descubierto ese par de hermosos ojos marrones cual chocolate. Aunque conservaban ligera timidez, se notaba un brillo de decisión y disposición adornándolos, sin dudas eso era buena señal. El Michaelis le preguntó si ya estaba preparada, a lo que ella asintió y la clase dio inicio.

—Muy bien… se debe contar 1, 2, 3 y en cada uno de esos tiempos dar un paso —explicaba el demonio-de-profesor, en lo que lentamente añadía acciones a su explicación, empezando a moverse—. El primero debe ser más acentuado que los dos últimos. El primer paso, debe darlo con el pie entero… así… —le mostró haciendo que uno de sus pies, totalmente, hiciera contando con el suelo—. El segundo paso, debe darse con la punta del pie… así —enseñó en lo que ejecutaba un movimiento similar a como si se estuviera barriendo el suelo, con la punta de su pie—. Ahora, el tercer paso no se desplaza en el espacio, es decir, que se levanta el talón del suelo y se vuelve a colocar en el mismo sitio… así —y tras hacer esa acción, alzando y volviendo a posar su pie donde estaba, Sebastián preguntó si estaba totalmente clara con su explicación.

—E-ettoooo… —tragando grueso, Maylene preguntó con timidez—. ¿Se refiere a esto? —En lo que daba un paso hacia atrás con su pie derecho, para luego dar otro paso con su pie izquierdo hacia un lado, siguiendo el pie derecho, quedando cada uno de los pies al lado del otro.

Al ver que el hombre asentía, con una sonrisita complacida, siguiéndola en el baile con sus propios pasos, mirando atentamente los movimientos de sus pies y en lo que observaba sus propios pies, Maylene levantó su pie derecho y lo volvió a colocar en el mismo sitio del suelo, en lo que daba un paso hacia adelante con el pie izquierdo. Para luego dar otro paso con el pie derecho hacia un lado, siguiendo al pie izquierdo y nuevamente cada uno de estos quedando al lado del otro. El "instructor" nuevamente asintió, igualmente dando sus respectivos pasos, a lo que la muchacha levantó su pie izquierdo, volviéndolo a colocar sobre el mismo sitio del suelo y finalmente regresando a su posición inicial.

—Eso es —al ver que ya los dos seguían los pasos indicados del baile, Sebastián sonreía complacido—. Ya se acostumbró al ritmo, lady Maylene~

—¡Muy bien~! —La pelirroja-vino lucía notablemente emocionada (así como aliviada) de haber dominado todo, sin haber pisado al hombre.

El brillo de sus ojos chocolatados competía con su deslumbrante sonrisa, y sin saber muy bien por qué… cierta calidez inundaba el pecho de Sebastián, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, o que incluso no hubiese sentido hasta ese momento… su longevidad le impedía recordarlo con exactitud. El baile de ambos continuaba con elegancia, tranquilidad, felicididad, sin contratiempos… casi como de una pareja de almas gemelas se tratase (en vez de una pareja de baile), transmitiendo y comunicando su amor eterno a través de los movimientos de esa danza.

Lo demostraban las miradas (tanto femeninas como masculinas) de los invitados, ya fuera los demás que bailaban o los que estaba sentados, deteniendo sus charlas ante la hermosura que transmitía esa pareja de baile. Incluso Ciel parecía sorprendido de lo hermosos que lucían su par de sirvientes, bailando juntos de esa forma… casi como si fuesen los únicos seres en ese jardín e iluminados por la luz plateada de la luna. Dio un ligero respingo al sentir como una conmovida Lizzy sujetaba una de sus manos, mirando con sus ojos esmeraldas brillantes (al igual que los de McMillan) y una sonrisa dulce… fantaseando que esa pareja fueran ella y Ciel.

Un tierno rubor apareció en el rostro del Phantomhive, no solo por el toque de su prometida y prima, sino porque (sin saber si fue involuntario o no) correspondió el gesto e igualmente sujetó la tersa mano de Elizabeth. Ahora que lo pensaba… cuando saliera de Weston College, quizás podría bailar con Lizzy…

—_«Tonto Sebastián… ¡Indirectamente, me sonrojé y empecé a planear ideas románticas por tu culpa!» _—Pensaba ese lado orgulloso del joven conde-estudiante, pero solo para negar que fue su cariñoso afecto hacia Lizzy lo que provocó eso.

—_«Je je je… vaya, Ciel se sonroja fácilmente~»_ —pensaba divertido el pequeño McMillan, mirando de reojo a la tierna parejita comprometida.

Una vez la música finalmente acabó, ya que era la hora de culminación del evento, el baile de las parejas en la pista se detuvo. Las personas sentadas y las parejas aplaudieron con júbilo, felicitando a los encargados de la orquesta escolar (quienes hicieron reverencias en agradecimiento). Ya los invitados, de a poco iban retirándose, hasta que entre los pocos que quedaban estaban los Middleford y los sirvientes Phantomhive. Tanaka era el encargado de llevarse a los más jóvenes a la mansión, por lo que se retiró unos momentos a buscar el respectivo carruaje que los llevaría de regreso. Por lo que los sirvientes tenían tiempo para despedirse de su joven amo y de su superior mayordomo-profesor… Bard y Finnian se despedían de Ciel (quien a su vez era abrazado y ahora sí asfixiado por una nostálgica Lizzy), mientras que Maylene se despedía de Sebastián… aunque la mucama pelirroja-vino parecía no querer despedirse tan pronto.

—B-bueno… y-ya debo irme… —decía ella, con cierta decepción adornando su voz, al igual que sus (todavía descubiertos) ojos—. C-cuídese y también cuide del Bocchan, Sebastián-san —lo último lo mencionó en un susurro, precavida.

Sebastián asintió, luciendo tranquilo, aunque sus ojos escarlatas no conservaban el brillo decidido y usual de siempre… indirectamente, demostraba su pesar en ellos—. Igualmente cuídese, lady Maylene. Espero poder bailar con usted en otra ocasión.

Maylene intentando no lucir más sentimental sacudió su cabeza, para luego sonreírle sincera y dulcemente a su superior—. O-oiga, Sebastián-san…

El peli-negro la miró, curioso y esperando a que le dijera lo que tuviera que comunicarle, ella le hizo señas con una de sus manos, pidiéndole que se inclinara un poco… pero una vez él lo hizo, inesperadamente y tomándolo por sorpresa, la muchachita se colocó de puntitas hasta lograr igualar los escasos centímetros de altura, que la diferenciaban de él (aún inclinado) para depositarle un tímido besito en una de las mejillas.

—… ¿Ah? —Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar el demonio, conservando su incredulidad y aunque no se sonrojó, su mirada decía más que mil palabras.

—¡G-gracias por las clases de baile, Sebastián-san~! —Y dichas esas palabras, la muchacha sonrió tímidamente en lo que se colocó de nuevo sus gafas de telescopio, dando una nerviosa pero respetuosa reverencia de cabeza y acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y se alejó en dirección a Bard y Finnian, para despedirse del pequeño Ciel.

Sebastián observó como los tres atolondrados sirvientes se subieron al carruaje, que el señor Tanaka venía conduciendo. Maylene fue la penúltima en subirse al carruaje, siendo ayudada por Baldroy, pero ella se giró unos segundos y agitó con energía una de sus manos, despidiéndose. El Michaelis sonrió calmadamente, devolviendo el saludo con su diestra y vislumbrando ya el carruaje alejándose por el horizonte, saliendo de los terrenos de Weston college.

—De nada y gracias también a usted… _my lady_~ —susurró para sí mismo, conservando su sonrisa de satisfacción.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Vaya_…

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Al final el 04 de Julio resultó ser una buena celebración_ _después de todo._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: *(1) Pues si ya sabemos (oficialmente) que Soma-kun tiene 17 años, aunque no se reveló la edad exacta de Maylene-chan, yo me la imagino como de 22 años: 5 años más que el príncipe~**_

_**.**_

_***(2) Aja, prácticamente me imagino a Johan Agares igualito a Claude Faustus, salvo por sus ausentes gafas y sus ÉPICOS tropiezos (xD). ¡No me culpen, se parecen demasiado!~**_


End file.
